


It's Always You

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: You and Bucky are on vacation, you spot your childhood crush and bucky gets jealousWARNINGS: Jealous Bucky, childhood crush, FLUFF, making out, like a lot of kissing. Bucky just wants to kiss you all the time.





	It's Always You

 

You let out a content sigh as you placed your duffle bag onto the ground.

Looking at the beach in awe through the wide open bay window.

You felt arms wrap around your waist. Bucky rested his head in the crook of your neck.

"It's so beautiful." you spoke in awe.

"You're beautiful." Bucky replied as he kissed your cheek.

"Smooth." you chuckled, making Bucky chuckle against your cheek.

Turning around to face him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

You pressed your lips against his, Bucky pulled you closer towards him, slowly taking small steps towards the couch, until the back of your knees hit the couch.

Bucky pushed you onto the couch, pinning you underneath him. basically, dry humping you as he continued to make out with you heavily.

"Bucky." you moaned, as he grinded against you harder.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." you suggested, as you pulled your lips away from his, holding his face in your hands.

Bucky let out a grunt, as you pouted at him.

"Or we could make out." Bucky responded, staring at your lips, biting his lower lip.

"Or we could go for a walk on the beach, you know get some fresh air." you sighed.

"Making out sounds better." Bucky grumbled.

"Please James?" you pouted, making him let out a puff of air, in defeat. Those puppy dog eyes you gave him would be the death of him.

"You're going to be the death of me one day doll." Bucky sighed, as he got off you.

"I love you." you cooed, as he helped you up.

Instead of replying to you, Bucky pressed his lips against yours.

"Come on, before you throw me on the couch and have your way with me." you giggled, as pulled away from his lips, resting your forehead against his.

"Alright." Bucky sighed, grabbing a hold off your hand.

"Wait, need a towel to lay on." you spoke, letting go of his hand, to grab a towel.

you quickly grabbed a towel before coming back to him, smiling happily at him.

"Let's go." you spoke, grabbing a hold of Bucky's hand and dragging him out the door.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"You know, you don't have to wear a jumper all the time." you spoke, as you rested your head against his chest, as the two of you's walked along the beach.

"You might be okay with my metal arm, but that doesn't mean they aren't." Bucky sighed as he looked at a few people, walking past you's.

"Bucky-" you started to say but tripped on your own two feet.

Bucky caught you before you hit the ground, the both of you's staring into each other eyes. your breathing quickened as your eyes darted from his eyes towards his lips then back to his eyes.

"Thanks." you whispered, making Bucky smirk.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, smirking at you.

"I-um, I don't know." you stuttered out, blushing when he let out a chuckle.

"Your cute when you blush." Bucky cooed, pressing his lips to yours.

"We should sit." you gasped out through the kiss, as Bucky bite your lip.

"Okay, doll." Bucky sighed as he pulled away.

You layed the towel out, sitting down on it, Bucky sat next to you.

"So I was thinking maybe tonight we could make love? since we're on vacation." Bucky asked, fiddling with sleeves of his jumper.

"Oh my god." you mumbled, completely oblivious to what Bucky just said, your attention was focused on someone that you use to know.

"Is that oh my god a yes?" Bucky asked, his head snapping up to look at you, his eyes darkening with lust. He quickly frowned when he noticed that your attention wasn't even on him but was set ahead towards a guy that was coming out of the water carrying a surfboard.

"It's Xavier." you gasped out.

"Who's Xavier?" Bucky asked, a scroll on his face, as he glared at this Xavier guy. If looks could kill Xavier would be dead.

"This boy I used to crush so hard on in primary school, but he moved away, damn he's got abs." you beamed, staring at his abs hungrily.

Bucky looked at you then at the guy you called Xavier, he looked back down at his metal hand, starting to feel insecure.

"He hasn't fought in the military." Bucky grumbled as he glared at Xavier again.

"His so dreamy." you sighed, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"I don't see it." Bucky grumbled, looking down at his lap.

He didn't realise you said something else, until you nudged him.

"We should go see him." you spoke, as you got up.

You turned around to see Bucky fiddling with his hands, a blank expression on his face.

"Bucky?" you asked, looking down at him, worrying clouding your eyes.

"You can, I'm going back to the beach house." Bucky grumbled as he got up, walking away from you.

You quickly got in front of Bucky, making him let out a huff.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" you asked, grabbing a hold of his hands, intertwining your fingers with his.

"Nothing." Bucky grumbled, looking at you with a blank expression.

"Normally nothing turns out to be something." you replied, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"Why don't go see Xavier, I'm sure his better than me." Bucky snapped, breaking his hands free from yours.

"What?" you asked, giving him a confused look.

"At least his not old and he hasn't killed people like I have. You're probably thinking about leaving me." Bucky growled, glaring at you.

"Wait, you think I want to be with him?" you asked, as you tried to hold his hands again, but he wouldn't let you.

"He seemed to get your attention didn't he? You were paying more attention to him then me." Bucky grumbled, as you shook your head.

"You're jealous." you stated, as Bucky glared at you.

"I'm not jealous." Bucky grumbled, making you let out a laugh.

"Denial is the first step to the truth." you stated, making Bucky give you a blank stare.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, you're going to leave me for someone else." Bucky grumbled, as he walked around you.

"You know Bucky if I ever left you it would be because I died." you spoke, making Bucky stop walking, turning around to face you.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily. I would never leave you for someone else, I love you too much to leave you, I love every single one of your flaws, no one can love me like you-" you started to say, but Bucky cut you off with his lips, pulling you closer to his body.

"-Or kiss me like you do." you mumbled against his lips....

**Author's Note:**

> requests for Marvel are opened!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
